1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for reducing the number of microbes in particulate bulk material, in particular, in spices and herbs and other particulate foodstuffs by treating batches of the bulk material with hot steam.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the applicant's EP 1 120 050 A2, there is already known a method and an apparatus for reducing the number of microbes in particulate bulk material by treating a batch of the bulk material in a container with hot steam. After the steam has been inside the container for a period set in advance, needed for the desired reduction in the number of microbes, the steam is released from the container and the pressure reduced. In the process, the heat energy still in the steam is released to the environment.
DE 36 43 366 C2 and EP 0 803 203 A2 already provide a method and an apparatus to reduce the number of microbes in particulate bulk material in accordance with the pre-characterizing part of Claims 1 and 7, respectively.